


Until Everything Glows Hot

by JudeAraya



Series: Push [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt manages to get Blaine to confess to a secret desire, then helps him see it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Everything Glows Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Gingerandfair!!
> 
> Sorry this is unbeta'd!

“Tell me something you want,” Kurt whispers into his ear, lips damp from kisses and breath hot against him.

“Just one thing?” Blaine laughs faintly, tilting his chin a bit to encourage Kurt’s lips as they move slowly down his neck. 

“Hmm,” Kurt pauses. “Excellent point.” His thumb slides up the inseam of Blaine’s jeans. Blaine is curled on the couch next to Kurt but he manages to spread his legs just a little, encouraging Kurt’s fingers to climb higher.

“Yes,  _please_ ,” Blaine breathes out. His hand is cradling Kurt’s head, fingers tangled in his hair, keeping Kurt’s face tucked into the crook of his neck; every time Kurt kisses or nips at his skin it sends a shiver through his body

“Blaine,” Kurt says, then pulls away. His eyes are slumberous cobalt when they meet Blaine’s.  “Tell me something you want to do to me. Something you haven’t told me.”

“Um,” Blaine kisses him, stalling a bit. “I don’t know, I like-”

“Come on,” Kurt sits up a bit, presses his hands to Blaine’s shoulders and tips him down onto the sofa. He whispers dark against Blaine’s skin again. “Tell me a secret Blaine.”

“ _Oh god_ ,” Blaine whimpers; Kurt rolls their bodies together and coaxes with that tone of command and challenge Blaine is helpless to. This is still so new, and Blaine has no defenses, not against that tone or Kurt’s body and touch. Kurt unbuttons Blaine’s pants with quick fingers.

“Tell me your fantasies,” Kurt says, seconds before his mouth sucks Blaine in, sure fingers and tongue drawing words Blaine didn’t know he had tumbling from his own mouth.

~*~

It’s a week before anything comes of the conversation. Blaine’s almost forgotten about it actually. Blaine’s taken to insisting on doing the dishes when they eat at Kurt’s; a small thank you for the amazing things Kurt takes the time to make him.

“Let’s take a shower,” Kurt says suddenly. Blaine puts down the dish he’d been washing.  

“What? Do I-” he flushes, “do I smell bad or-?”

“No,” Kurt laughs softly then walks over to kiss him. “Of course not. I just thought it might be fun.” He bites his lip, eyes on Blaine’s mouth and Blaine just barely stops himself from grabbing Kurt’s waist with dishwater damp hands.

“Um,” Blaine says, and then says no more because Kurt’s next kiss is almost feral, owning and hot and his body is already shuffling Blaine’s out of the kitchen.

~*~

There’s something about being with Kurt that Blaine hasn’t managed to wrap his mind around, something about the way he makes Blaine feel sexy and shameless and somehow shy. How he makes Blaine love his own inexperience.

He has no idea why Kurt’s so eager to get him into the shower, but he’s definitely not going to say no to something new. There’s nothing new Kurt’s given him that Blaine’s not loved.

~*~

Kissing like this, with warm water streaming down their faces and the air thick with steam, is almost strange; the way the water washes Kurt’s taste away, his mouth a blank slate and skin wet slippery and hot. He kisses Kurt and feels like he’s drowning in him, feels Kurt’s dick hard against his stomach and his ass full like ripe fruit in Blaine’s hands.

Kurt pulls back, hand brushing Blaine’s hair off of his forehead. He’s almost forgotten to feel self conscious about his curls; but then Kurt’s other hand is around his cock and Blaine tells himself to remember that later, because right now is Kurt, Kurt, Kurt 

~*~

“Get on your knees,” Kurt says, slipping his fist away, index finger pressing against Blaine’s slit in passing. Soap suds slide in opalescent clusters down Kurt’s belly and thighs, swirl away popping at the drain.

“Oh?” Blaine gets down to his knees obediently. He kisses Kurt’s hip and goes to take Kurt in hand, saliva already flooding his mouth a little.

“No,” Kurt pulls his hand away gently, smiling down at him. The water sprays around him, beating off of his back and Blaine has to blink repeatedly. “Like this.” Kurt turns, reaching up to angle the water away a bit, before bracing his hands against the wall.

“Oh my god-” Blaine swallows and remembers Kurt giving him a toe curling, blinding blow job, forcing stuttering confessions from him with every suck and lick, words Blaine might have taken months to say otherwise

“It’s okay,” Kurt assures him, leaning forward to present himself more prominently.

“I- I don’t know how-” Blaine stammers.

“Put your hands on me honey,” Kurt starts. “Spread me apart.”

Blaine groans and does, thumbs pulling the meaty flesh open. His heart feels like it’s pounding, louder in his ears than the thrum of water all around them. He’s pretty sure he’s going to be terrible at this; blow jobs still feel tricky and mysterious, even with Kurt’s patient words guiding the way.

“It’s okay.” Kurt looks over his shoulder with a wicked little smile. “Come on sweetheart, put that sweet mouth on me.”

“ _Fuck_ -” Blaine whispers, then tips forward, taking a shaking breath. He pulls Kurt’s ass further open.  

“Take you time. You can look.” Kurt murmurs. “Do you like what you see?”

He does. Kurt’s asshole is pink and wet, water running in shimmering rivulets down the crack of his ass. Blaine’s eyes trace the tempting pebbled skin, contracting and pulsing a little. He looks up warm rose skin of Kurt’s backside and the hollow bow of spine, and the stark contrast of Kurt’s splayed hands braced against the shower tiles.

“Come on sweetheart, come on,” Kurt’s purr barely discernible over the splashing water. Blaine breathes in steam, noses along Kurt’s skin and then kisses it, kisses tenderly over the arc of sweet flesh and then again at his sacrum and down the crack until he can linger no more and so kisses hi  _there_.

Above him Kurt makes a breathy noise, some inarticulate noise that Blaine knows now means pleasure and it bolsters him, thrills through his muscles. He thinks of Kurt’s mouth on him and how it feels from his end. Blaine kisses Kurt like that, how it felt good to him, wetter and with a little suction. Curious, he licks, testing the small ridges of Kurt’s hole, the way it feels like a small crater under his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Kurt hisses when Blaine stiffens his tongue, pressing back. “Like that, oh your  _mouth_. Don’t be afraid to change it up.”

“Like what?” Blaine says.

“Lick me softly,” Kurt instructs. “Make me crazy with it and then go in hard, use your tongue like you’re gonna fuck me with it.”

Blaine closes his eyes and tries to breath steadily until he can calm a bit. He uses his thumbs to spread Kurt as much as possible, then takes his time, licking in flat broad strokes and little kitten touches until Kurt is squirming and whining a little.

“Harder,” Kurt says breathlessly.

Blaine sucks right over him, sealing his lips over Kurt’s spasming hole, shifting on his knees because they’ve started to hurt. Kurt is moving around, wiggling and jostling and Blaine realizes with a start that it’s because he’s got his cock in hand, jerking himself off while biting out moaned instruction and praise.

“God you’re so-  _yeah_ ,” Kurt says, grinding back. Blaine stiffens his tongue, prodding Kurt’s hole, feeling the way Kurt’s body is loosening a bit, softening up, “harder, oh,  _harder_.”

Blaine tries to figure out how to do this and manage breathing, his throbbing cock and the ache in his knees. He’s drooling and sweating in the swelter of the shower. Against his mouth Kurt’s asshole is clenching and Kurt is begging him, Kurt is moaning his name and coming apart because of  _him_.

“Kurt,” Blaine pulls away with a gasp, “I have to- I can’t-” his dick is so hard it hurts.

“Don’t stop, fuck,” Kurt grinds out, “please Blaine-”

Blaine ducks back in, releasing one of Kurt’s ass cheeks in favor of grasping his own erection. It’s a little harder to get at Kurt like this; he feels a bit like he’s suffocating but it doesn’t matter because he’s past caring. Now he’s just going at Kurt’s body like he’s starving for it, working and working Kurt until his tongue is actually breaching the tight pucker and Kurt’s just gasping his name, hand jerking so fast his body moves like a faint vibration. When Kurt comes Blaine knows it first by the way his asshole suddenly clenches then starts to throb rhythmically. There’s a small lag between that and Kurt’s voice breaking around his orgasm, the acoustics of the shower distorting the sound of Kurt’s moans and Blaine’s name.

When it’s done Blaine turns, presses his face against the plush give of Kurt’s ass and squeezes his cock, squeezes and rolls his palm over the head and then bites down, coming all over the back of Kurt’s leg and ankle.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” he whispers on the comedown, shaking and hulled. When he pulls back, dropping his softening cock, he sees the red impressions of his teeth on Kurt’s skin. He kisses it apologetically.

“Here,” Kurt turns, gives him a hand, and with a wince at the deep pain in his knees, Blaine manages. The water is getting colder now and they’re both shivering a bit.

“Kurt-” Blaine starts. Kurt is red cheeked, wet hair plastered to his forehead and he looks younger and so open, soft around the edges like he gets after orgasm.

“So good,” Kurt kisses him before he can say anything more. “Wonderful.”

~*

“Why the shower?” Blaine asks, huddling against Kurt under the comfort of his duvet and trying to warm up.

“I thought you might be more comfortable.”

“On my knees in the water?” Blaine looks up with a smile.

“I don’t know,” Kurt kisses him softly, “It’s a pretty intimate act. I thought, in case you were worried about anything-”

It dawns on Blaine what Kurt’s trying to say. “Kurt,” he says, then can’t help but kiss him again, a quiet kiss that’s careful thanks for consideration and sweetness, one that starts tender and fades into rising heat, Kurt’s mouth on his like sunrise until everything glows hot between them. He pulls away, lips parting with a wet smack and oh, Kurt’s burning under his skin again already, “I never worry with you.”


End file.
